


Traveling

by Olorisstra



Series: New York Limerence [1]
Category: Original Work, The 13th Warrior (1999)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Not evident in this one but he's a werewolf, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olorisstra/pseuds/Olorisstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was young, traveling was a great adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traveling

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Shraen (who is awaiting her invitation code), I just translated it.

When he was young, traveling was a great adventure.  
There was the bravery, the challenge, the monsters, the unknown and the witchcraft.  
Bravery to face peril and severities, knowing that probably food was going to be scant and uncertain, that the places in which he would have gone, were remote and feral, that there would have been fierce enemies and even fiercer ravenous animals that would have jumped at the chance to make of him a warm and mouth-watering feast.  
The challenge to go where no one had gone before and not to know if or when they would be back. Challenging the cold or the fucking heat -especially in the sand, with no water close by, well then that was annoying- being isolated into the wild for the journey’s longest stretch, with far to much time for themselves and for thoughts that led men nowhere but toward madness.  
Monsters, like when he had seen elephants for the first time, while an exotic-sounding voice kept repeating in a limping Norse that they weren’t dangerous but arabs are fools, everyone knows it, and they ought not to be trusted so far.  
Even whales for a foolish arab could pass for monsters…  
And the unknown, the quicksands or the thermal valleys or the volcanic fields, things he had learned the workings of only afterward, but things first of all he had to learn how to survive to, which all in all is the only useful thing to know when you are in the midst of it.  
And the witchcraft, now in a journey there is no magic, once there was, it was always there, wherever one went, from dwarves to the thundering caves, or at the other side of the world, from the effeminate to maneaters with nails as long and curled as wooden shavings.

To travel now is comfortable, you just have to board a plane and sit down and that takes you exactly where you want to go, while you sip alchoolic drinks with young misses paid to smile at you and wander around offering food.  
It’s fast, in a few hours you cover oceans, in half a day you go from one end of the planet to the other, with a train an entire continent can be crossed.  
It’s safe, there are lifeboats, hyper-efficient rescue operations, parachutes for those who fly, life jackets for those who swim…

Traveling now, basically… Sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a much, much bigger 'verse that we won't be getting into in this particular fic.
> 
> This is just a short look into just how poorly Herger took the changes in how traveling is done and how technology ruins his fun.


End file.
